ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Idulnas
Idulnas (also known as The Third and The Third Minion of Gozer) is a demonic entity that can travel through mirrored surfaces. He was tasked by Gozer with procuring the "Selector" for the rite of change. History Primary Canon IDW Comic Series Technically the creation of Ray Stantz, Idulnas was created in response to Gozer's defeat. Its purpose was to bring about a reselection so that Gozer could come in the intended way and complete the task of destruction. Each subsequent manifestation of Gozer hastened Idulnas' development. Idulnas appeared in various reflective surfaces across New York City some time after the "Infestation" Incident. He appeared in a mirror next to Ray as he awoke from a weird dream in the Firehouse sleeping quarters. The next morning, at 550 Central Park West, he emerged from the mirror of Jim Silver and grabbed the man. In the afternoon, Idulnas appeared in a mirror in room 426, an apartment unit occupied by the Crendall family. Hours later, Idulnas was now in possession of Jim's body. He visited the Firehouse and attempted to get Ray to come with him or face the threat of a lawsuit for damages caused by the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the Destructor Form of Gozer. While Winston Zeddemore challenged Jim's claims, Egon Spengler took a P.K.E. scan of him. Jim/Idulnas stormed off and communed with Gozer's essence from an observation deck at the Empire State Building. In order to draw Ray back to Manhattan, Idulnas animated the bear statue of Wall Street. Two days later, after the Ghostbusters defeated the Gozerian Terror Bear, Idulnas appeared in the reflection on the rear windscreen of Ecto-1a, and kidnapped Ray by pulling him through the windscreen acting as a portal. He bound Ray atop the roof of 550 Central Park West and revealed his purpose, then punched Ray out. The blow was intended to make Ray's mind easier to influence when the re-selection of Gozer's Destructor Form took place. Ray's Spirit Guide got to Ray first and instructed him to think only of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. The other Ghostbusters arrived and began their offensive by detonating a Proton Grenade near Idulnas. Once Gozer manifested as Stay Puft again, Idulnas vacated the physical plane but promised he would return as many times as it would take to achieve his task. Months later, just before Christmas, Idulnas appeared before Janosz Poha from his painting of Gainsborough's Blue Boy. Idulnas demanded his service but Janosz refused. Idulnas shifted his face to that of Vigo. Janosz saw through the ruse and Idulnas reiterated Janosz was needed because he was uniquely qualified for a summoning. Janosz repeatedly refused. Idulnas taunted him that he wanted to meddle with the "darkness" again and touch real power. Janosz refused again. Idulnas then threatened to flay the flesh from his bones then murder his sister and nephew Alan Crendall. Janosz finally capitulated and Idulnas possessed him. A few hours later, Janosz/Idulnas had wrecked his cell and painted a spell in Gozerian Alphabet on the wall designed to summon The Collectors to kidnap the Ghostbusters. Months later, Kylie Griffin attempted to question Janosz about the spell but Idulnas was not impressed when Kylie introduced herself as a Ghostbuster. As the discussion continued, Idulnas levitated Janosz' body. Idulnas refused to allow Janosz to reveal his plans. Since Janosz was technically the summoner, Idulnas was able to take control of the Collectors. He made his move to take care of the Ghostbusters once and for all. Unwilling to be a patsy again, Janosz wrestled control of his body back and altered the summoning spell so that the Collectors would take Idulnas instead of the Ghostbusters. One of the Collectors teleported to Janosz' room and violently yanked Idulnas from Janosz then left the physical plane. Idulnas later appeared in Ray's mind along with Zuul and Vinz Clortho when Gozer initiated contact during the Tiamat incident. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game In order to escape the Collectors' Limbo, Idulnas manipulated the contents of the Incantatoribus when it was in possession of a woman named Molly. He blanked out the pages and formed ink into one word, her name. She looked again and saw "Release Me," then Idulnas composed an incantation. Molly, without thinking, read it aloud. The ink on the pages swirled and formed into one of Idulnas' arms then reached for Molly. Idulnas thanked her and consumed her whole, body and soul. Idulnas began another attempt and taking revenge on the Ghostbusters. Weeks later, Idulnas emptied the Containment Unit of all ghosts captured by them. He taunted the Ghostbusters in Central Park amid unprecedented psychokinetic energy levels. It possessed the Alice of the Alice in Wonderland statue and vowed he would see them destroyed at last. They fired on the statue. Idulnas vacated the statue and opened a Spirit World Gate. Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 6 Streams *'When Hit:' Moves 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' That Ghostbuster moves 2 spaces in a random direction (obstacles and map edges stop movement). *'Special:' **At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Idulnas moves 2 spaces toward the Ecto-1. **Idulnas cannot leave the map. Impossible Mode Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 8 Streams *'When Hit:' Moves 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' That Ghostbuster targets the nearest Ghostbuster in Line of Sight by rolling a Proton Die. On a roll of 4 or higher, that Ghostbuster loses all attached Streams and its target loses 1 XP. This does not cost an Action. *'Special:' **At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Idulnas moves 2 spaces toward the Ecto-1. Then, if he is on the Ecto-1, move Idulnas and the Ecto-1 3 spaces in a random direction. If an obstacle or map edge stops the Ecto-1, remove the Ecto-1 from the scenario. **Idulnas cannot leave the map. Side B Idulnas, also known as the Third Minion of Gozer, is a powerful demonic entity. After the defeat of Gozer by the Ghostbusters on the rooftop of the Shandor Building, Idulnas began his mission on our earthly place, which is to bring about a re-selection of the Destructor Form of Gozer. Idulnas's powers include moving across mirrored surfaces and paintings, possession, animation, generating PKE blasts, and generating a magical obsidian recreation of the Temple of Gozer. Operations and Field Manual When fighting Idulnas, be prepared to become afraid... very afraid. Proton Streams that hit, but do not Trap, Idulnas trigger its "When Hit" ability. The Proton Stream that traps it does not trigger its "When Hit" ability. Instead resolve its "When Trapped" ability. If you miss Idulnas with your Proton Roll, it sends you running and screaming in a random direction. Roll the Movement Die and reference the PKE Meter to determine the direction. You are likely to lose LoS (Line of Sight) to Idulnas when you run away from it. Again, tactical repositioning is sometimes more important than firing at a Ghost. Idulnas is obsessed with the Ecto-1's Dimensionometer. At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Idulnas moves 2 spaces towards the Ecto-1. Idulnas can move into and through terrain, but if a move would send it off the map, it stops at the map edge instead.Thomas, Scott (2015). Ghostbusters: The Board Game, p. 19. Cryptozoic Entertainment, Lake Forest CA USA. Description Idulnas has obsidian protrusions jutting across its body, a skull-like head, and tentacles dangling from its mouth. It appears to be solidly manifested, as a physical entity, and emits a lightning blue aura. When in possession of Jim Silver, it continues to wear his suit. Classification Primary Canon According to Egon, Idulnas' P.K.E. reading was disturbingly high.Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.9). Egon says: "His PKE was disturbingly high. I'll need to cross-reference some of the data when we get back to the Firehouse to narrow down potential demonic entities, but for now, suffice it to say... I suspect the news will be bad." Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, Idulnas is a Class 6. Insight Editions Idulnas is a Class 7 possessor.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. POSSESSOR." Spates Catalog After pages grew and text filled itself in Spates Catalog, an entry on Idulnas appeared, "And so the third minion of Gozer, Idulnas, came into being and his power eclipsed that of Zuul, and it surpassed that of Vinz Clortho. Idulnas would, through his power, allow for a new selection of the Traveller's Form. And through his power, the world would drown in the tears of its people." Powers So far, Idulnas has shown the ability to move across mirrored surfaces and paintings, pull people through mirrored surfaces, possession, animation, generate P.K.E. blasts, shapeshift to a limited degree, extend his arms, and generate a magical obsidian recreation of the Temple of Gozer. It appears he also had the power to augment the ambient P.K.E. in New York City and hurry along the process of Stay Puft's reformation. Trivia Issue #1 Ghostly Gallery *When Dan Schoening began to sketch ideas, he researched Roman and Sumerian gods that represented opposites and metamorphosis. He toyed around with the idea Idulnas took the form of the original Gozer concept - Ivo Shandor. *Tristan Jones focused his first drawings of Idulnas around Gozerian motifs but since it came from reflections, the focus shifted to grotesque and distorted anatomy. *Eventually, Jones and Schoening leaned in the direction of an androgynous being but with a more masculine build. The final design came from brainstorming creature designs for a future story arc. Other Trivia *In addition to the Ghostly Gallery, Jones and Schoening posted a total of 11 more concept designs on October 8th, 2011.Tristan Jones' Concept Art 1Tristan Jones' Concept 2Tristan Jones' Concept Art 3Tristan Jones' Concept Art 4Tristan Jones' Concept Art 5Tristan Jones' Concept Art 6Tristan Jones' Concept 7Tristan Jones' Concept 8Tristan Jones' Concept 9Dan Schoening Design *On November 9th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted more early concept drawings and mused some may be used in the future.Tristan Jones' Concepts 10 *In Issue #4, Idulnas' suggestions for a new Destructor Form are a Jabberwock, Sloar, Grendel Spawn, and Nordic Frost Giant. *Idulnas' name is an anagram of "Dan" and "Luis," in reference to Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado, the ongoing comic's main artist and colorist.Nerdy Show Podcast 4/26/11, 27:21-27:26 *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Idulnas' claw makes a cameo on the upper right side. *In Idulnas' character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph, "Packs a punch" alludes to when Idulnas punched Ray in IDW's ongoing series Volume One Issue #3. **The biography mentions his title of Third Minion of Gozer **The biography mentions his various abilities seen in IDW's ongoing series **The biography mentions the Shandor Building and Temple of Gozer **The third to last line in the biography has a minor grammatical error "PKE." which should have been "P.K.E." or "PKE" the acronym for psychokinetic energy. Appearances Primary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #1 ****Issue #2 ****Issue #3 ****Issue #4 ****Issue #6 *****Photograph seen in P.C.O.C. Datasheet ****Issue #8 *****Mentioned by Ray.Ray Stantz (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.07). Ray says: "I thought that our working theory...due to the newly formed presence of Idulnas?" ****Issue #16 ***Volume Two ****Issue #2 ****Issue #3 ****Issue #4 ****Issue #17 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 46.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.46). Paragraph reads: "Further investigatio revealed that the Collectors had been sent after us by Janosz Poha (see entry on Vigo the Carpathian on page 64), who had been possessed by the demon Idulnas." ***Section V: Gozer ****Page 84-85 ****Mentioned on Page 91.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.91). Paragraph reads: "As noted in the Idulnas entry, there was an attempt to change Gozer's destructive form to something other than Stay Puft." Secondary Canon *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Primary Canon Idulnas13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 in Firehouse sleeping quarters mirror Idulnas14.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 in Jim's mirror Idulnas01.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 taking possession of Jim Idulnas15.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 in Crendall's mirror JimSilver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #2 Idulnas16.jpg|As seen in Issue #2 in Empire State Building mirror Idulnas17.jpg|As seen in Issue #2 Idulnas18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 in Ecto-1a mirror Idulnas19.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 reaching out portal Idulnas20.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 shapeshifted as Ray Idulnas12.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 SpatesCatalogIDW2.jpg|Entry in Spates Catalog SpatesCatalogIDW3.jpg|Entry in Spates Catalog IdulnasIssue3CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Issue #3 Cover RI IdulnasIssue3SecondPrinting.jpg|As seen on Issue #3 Second Printing Idulnas21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A IdulnasIssue4CoverRI.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Cover RI Idulnas22.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas23.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas24.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas25.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas26.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas27.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas03.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Idulnas02.jpg|Vacating the physical plane in Issue #4 IdulnasPCOC01.jpg|Photo in P.C.O.C. Datasheet in Ghostbusters Issue #6 Idulnas04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 Idulnas05.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 Idulnas06.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 Idulnas07.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 Idulnas08.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 VigoIDW16.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 shapeshifted as Vigo Idulnas09.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 Idulnas10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 Idulnas11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 Idulnas28.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 Idulnas29.jpg|In control of Janosz Idulnas30.jpg|In control of Janosz Idulnas31.jpg|Janosz back in control Idulnas32.jpg|Janosz back in control TheCollectors28.jpg|Collector in guise of Idulnas Idulnas33.jpg|Taken by Collector Idulnas34.jpg|Taken by Collector Idulnas35.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 DeathBirdOfKildarbyIdulnasGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover IdulnasInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 84-85 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Secondary Canon IdulnasTheBoardGame03.jpg|Attacking Molly in Ghostbusters: The Board Game operations and field manual IdulnasTheBoardGame02.jpg|Possessing Alice statue in Ghostbusters: The Board Game operations and field manual IdulnasTheBoardGame04.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game IdulnasTheBoardGame05.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ImpossibleModeIdulnas01.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ImpossibleModeIdulnas02.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game IdulnasTheBoardGame06.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game IdulnasTheBoardGame07.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game IdulnasTheBoardGame08.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game Concept Art IdulnasConceptArt01.jpg IdulnasConceptArt02.jpg IdulnasConceptArt03.jpg IdulnasConceptArt04.jpg IdulnasConceptArt05.jpg IdulnasConceptArt06.jpg IdulnasConceptArt07.jpg IdulnasConceptArt08.jpg IdulnasConceptArt09.jpg IdulnasConceptArt10.jpg IdulnasConceptArt11.jpg IdulnasConceptArt12.jpg IdulnasConceptArt13.jpg Idulnas.jpg GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc07.png|From Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc11.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game Optional Add Ons: "Impossible Mode" Slimer & Idulnas Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 6 Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters